degrassi_evolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
Degrassi Evolutions (Season 3)
The '''3rd season of ''Degrassi Evolutions is scheduled to premiere on July 30, 2014 on FanFiction.net. The first part of the season follows a two day format airing Wednesday and Friday’s for 5 weeks, named Degrassi Evolutions: Summertime, depicting the summer of 2014. The next part of the season will once again follow an two day format with 10 episodes, depicting the beginning of the 2014-2015 school year till Thanksgiving break, named Degrassi Evolutions: New Beginnings. The next part of the season will follow a 5-week telenovela format with 20 episodes airing Monday through Thursday depicting from right after Thanksgiving break till winter break of the 2014-2015 school year named Degrassi Evolutions: In Too Deep. The final part of the season will once again follow a two day format, but airing Monday and Friday’s with 16 episodes depicting right after winter break named Degrassi Evolutions: Nowhere To Run. The slogan for Degrassi Evolutions: Summertime is, "''The Kids Are Not Alright." Next the slogan for Degrassi Evolutions: New Beginnings is, "New Lies. New Betrayals. New Faces. New Drama. New Beginnings." Then the slogan for Degrassi Evolutions: In Too Deep is, "The Kids at Degrassi Come Undone." And finally the slogan for Degrassi Evolutions: Nowhere To Run is, "Expect the Unexpected." Main Cast Seniors *Dylan Sprouse as Trent Michaels, the headstrong Student Body President, and former hockey player and also Hayley's twin brother. *Laura Marano as Hayley Michaels, a strong-willed, intellectual and compassionate Student Body VP and Trent's twin sister. *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas, a multi-layered, alpha male hockey team captain and teen dad taking his second victory lap for his senior year. *Aubrey Peeples as Hadley Mills, a beautiful, smart, determined, and rebellious student who is still trying to figure out her life. *Jacob Artist as Danny Smith, a multi-layered teen dad and hockey player who is trying to turn over a new leaf. *Debby Ryan as Ashli Fellom, a beautiful, intelligent and determined teen mom who wants a fresh start. *Calum Worthy as Dakota Harris, an outgoing and sometimes rebellious guy who is still finding his way. *Claudia Jessie as Bambi Carmen, a nice, artistic and eccentric outsider. *Shailene Woodley as Heather Anderson, a former mean girl who is conservative Christian who is slowly opening up her mind. Juniors *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin, a cello virtuoso who is undergoing a seriously personality change due to her late boyfriend's suicide. *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak, a skateboarder and musician who is going on a world tour. *Ross Lynch as Austin Matthews, a charming musician who is turning his life around. *Logan Lerman as Zac Andrews, a friendly, outgoing and talented writer/director. *Zachary Gordon as Beck Samuels, a funny music loving guy, who is learning to be social and finding his way through high school. *Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan, a loud-and-proud gay teen who is determined to meet his goals. *Jane Levy as Alice Martin, a smart hard working scholar and religious girl. (Promoted) *Dev Patel as West Bhandt, a smart and sarcastic wingman who wants to be popular. (New) *Avan Jogia as Edward Worthington, a charming multi-billionaire bad-boy with charisma who trouble follows him. (New) *Shay Mitchell as Blair Tilman, a mean former West Drive star who uses looks, charm, and deviousness to get her way. (New) *Nikki Gould as Grace, a spunky and helpful tech savvy with great tracking skills. (New) Sophomores *Chloë Grace Moretz as Bella Worthington, a sweet and sassy sophomore and Edward’s younger sister and Flynn’s Irish twin sister. (New) *Freddie Highmore as Flynn Worthington, a conceited guy who is Edward’s younger brother and Bella’s Irish twin brother. (New) Degrassi Staff *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson, the school's fair and understanding principal and alumni of Degrassi. *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh, the strict, but attractive media immersions and band teacher. Recurring Cast Students *Selena Gomez as Stefanie Jamieson, a former bad girl turned lovely lady who is Trent's fiancé and is now attending performing arts school for dancing. (Grade 12) *Liam Green as Damon, an outspoken student with a sense of humor. (Grade 11) *David Lambert as Chase Anderson, Heather’s conservative and judgmental brother and member of the Toronto Ice Hounds. (Grade 12) *Tyler James Williams as Randy Watson, book smart and a gamer who is Beck’s best friend. (Grade 11) *Zoe Levin as Taylor Watson, the popular and mean captain of the Power Squad who is repeating her senior year. (Grade 12) *Noah Johnson as Scott Carter, a cocky jock. (Grade 11) *Andre Kim as Winston Chu, a smart and sarcastic guy who wants to be the big man on campus. (Grade 11) (New) *Dale Whibley as Neil Martin, a jerk who is on the football team. (Grade 11) (New) (316-356) *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Rick, a class clown and a-wannabe ladies’ man. (Grade 9) (New) *Bailee Madison as Monica, a preppy girl. (Grade 9) (New) *Richard Walters as Tiny, a rebel. (Grade 11) (New) (312-356) *Paloma Kwiatkowski as Skyler, a weird yet unique girl. (Grade 12) (New) (333-356) Graduates *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres, a graduate of Degrassi Community School who works at The Dot. *Tyler Posey as Ben Jacobs, a graduate of Degrassi Community School who is now attending University of British Columbia and Zac Andrews's cousin. *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin, Maya's fierce, rebellious, overachiever and soccer star sister who is away at Stanford. *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari, an intelligent girl who is trying to overcome her mistakes and graduate of Degrassi Community School who is now attending MIT. *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker, a graduate of Degrassi Community School and Becky's conservative and judgmental brother who is a member of the Toronto Ice Hounds. *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker, a graduate of Degrassi Community School and a bubbly conservative Christian who is slowly opening up her mind. Other *Nick Roux as Mason Bates, a California native who is in a up and coming band. (New) *Ana Golja as Zoë Rivas, a West Drive star with a passion for fashion. (New) *Vanessa Morgan as Vanessa, a sassy, sweet and responsible teen mother. (New) *Justice James as Rock Dallas, the toddler son of Dallas and Vanessa. (New) *Lucy Hale as Carly, a sassy, sweet and responsible teen mom. *Leonardo Smith, the toddler son of Danny and Carly. *Devon Werkheiser as Cody Sampson, a teen father. *Mia Talerico as Coey Fellom, the toddler daughter of Ashli and Cody. *Taylor Lautner as Gabe, a DJ from the Hamptons, who is friends with Heather. (New) *Garrett Backstrom as Donnie Gold, Blair’s former co-star on West Drive. (New) Adults *Spirit Synott as Margaret Matlin, Katie and Maya's mother. *Brendan Beiser as Mr. Matlin, Katie and Maya's father. *Shauna MacDonald as Mrs. Novak, Zig's hardworking, but poor mother. *Vera Farmiga as Diana Matthews, Austin’s mother. *Kristen Dalton as Sandra Michaels, Trent and Hayley’s caring and overprotective mother. *Steve Zahn as Joseph Michaels, Trent and Hayley’s soothed father. *George Newbern as Mr. Harris, Dakota’s father who is a business man. *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Mrs. Harris, Dakota’s overprotective mother. *John Cusack as Mr. Fellom, Ashli’s father. *Shirley Manson as Mrs. Fellom, Ashli’s mother. *Ms. Milligan, Tristan and Owen’s mother. *Jessica Chastain as Carrey Andrews, Zac’s caring mother. *Mark Wahlberg as Simon Andrews, Zac’s father. *Josh Brolin as Mr. Anderson, Heather and Chase’s conservative Christian father. *Ruth Wilson as Mrs. Anderson, Heather and Chase’s conservative Christian mother. *Keanu Reeves as Jackson Mills, Hadley’s recovering alcoholic father who is in the army overseas. *Jodie Foster as Mrs. Mills, Hadley’s recovering alcoholic mother. *Carla Gugino as Sandy, Bambi’s equally quirky mother who has bran cancer. *Luke Evans as Raymond Carmen, Bambi’s estranged father who is helping his ex-wife Sandy through her brain cancer. *Jai Courtney as Rob, Dakota’s laid back birth father who wants to be involved in his life. *Amy Adams as Karen, Dakota’s laid back birth mother who wants to be involved in his life. *Bart Johnson as William Worthington, Edward, Bella and Flynn’s lenient, yet abusive father who is running for Mayor and won't let his son Edward ruin his chances once again. (New) *Kate Winslet as Mrs. Worthington, Edward, Bella and Flynn’s mother. (New) *Rebecca Krescoff as Mrs. Tilman, Blair’s overbearing stage mother. (New) *Rod Wilson as Mr. Coyne, Declan and Fiona's father. (New) *Joy Tanner as Laura Coyne, Declan and Fiona's supportive mother. (New) *Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne, Fiona's charming and confident brother who is attending Yale University. (New) *Jess Mal Gibbons as Officer Turner, Dave's father, who polices Degrassi Community School. Staff *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino, the strict history teacher. *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong, the reasonable math and gym teacher. *Janick Herbert as Madame Jean-Aux, the serious French teacher. *Randal Edwards as Mr. Townsend, the English teacher who also runs Bright Sparks. *Emmy Rossum as Jenny Stone, the easygoing drama teacher. Trivia *First Season to have two different opening themes with two different characters getting the title card. One for 3A where Zac Andrews gets the title card and one for 3B onward where Trent gets the title card. *First Season too ever have two music video promos. One for 3A and one for 3C. *First season too have graduates in the recurring cast. *First season too not have all episodes be two-parters. *First time that more than one episode depict summer vacation. *First season with a Degrassi Evolutions Minisode connected to it. Episode List Degrassi Evolutions Minisode Promos Degrassi Evolutions: Summertime (3A) Degrassi Evolutions: New Beginnings (3B) Degrassi Evolutions: In Too Deep (3C) Degrassi Evolutions: Nowhere To Run (3D) Gallery MainCastS3.png|Main Cast Trent_S3.jpeg Hayley_S3.jpg Dallas_S3.png Hadley_S3.jpg Danny_S3.jpg Ashli_S3.jpg Dakota_S3.jpg Bambi_S3.jpg Heather_S3.jpg Maya_S3.jpg Zig_S3.jpeg Austin_S3.png Zac_S3.jpg Beck_S3.jpg Tristan_S3.jpg Alice_S3.jpg West_S3.jpg Edward_S3.jpg Blair_S3.jpg Degrassi-Evolutions-Summertime-Promo-Pic 1.png Category:Degrassi Evolutions Category:Degrassi Evolutions Seasons Category:Seasons Category:Season 3